Kissing, Kidnapping and Kiwis
by oreostar90
Summary: My first fic is a KelRoald bc i have never seen one with them it has a twist where Kel is Kidnap and Roald must save her! But will he make it in time? Not a lot of fluff but working on it!Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and maybe a cliffy and some fluff but that's all folks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while since Kel had last eaten with all her friends. The Scanran war had just recently ended and Tortall was celebrating its victory. Kel had eaten in a very unladylike manner, but she hadn't had a decent meal since New Hope. The whole road to Corus was longer because of heavy rain and Kel had to listen to the nagging meathead the whole way disturbing her appetite. But now Kel had her fill she got up, just to have a servant pat her shoulder and give her a letter, making her sit back down. The letter was from her mother and it was very…happy? Why? Kel read more then froze. She turned to see Roald had a letter in his hands and was looking at her.

Kel's friends stopped their talking to look at Roald and Kel staring at each other. Neal saw both had letters and grabbed them out of their hands. Neal had to reread the letters then choked,

"You're getting married!" Right then Dom appeared.

"Who's getting married?" asked in a joking tone as he sat next to Kel. Everyone looked at Kel.

"I am," Kel said turning towards Dom who looked startled, then laughed "Really, who might be the lucky fellow?"

Kel looked at Roald. Their silence answered Dom. He shot up. "No way"

Kel nodded her head and Dom left.

Raoul saw Dom racing towards him but he was talking with the King and Queen and hoped Dom saw that, but he didn't.

"Raoul, did you know Kel is getting married! And to Roald!"

Raoul was taken aback by the last comment and looked at the King and Queen,

Jon spoke next "Well Kel's family is well respected by the emperor, so she is an honorary Yamani and Shinko left for another man so…"

The Queen added to it, "Kel is also very lovely, strong willed and best friends with Roald."

Dom and Raoul stared for a bit then Raoul asked "Excuse me, your highnesses." They nodded. Raoul had to stop himself from running towards Kel. He reached her table and seized Kel by the collar and dragged her out towards the hallway, like he needed to because he shouted so loud everyone in the mess heard.

"Your marrying Roald! Why? What happened to Dom!" He was mad, Kel could tell she had a lot of explaining to do but had no clue what she was to explain.

"um well I really just found out and…"She stopped, seeing three people eavesdropping, Neal, Roald and Owen, "great, can't have any privacy already!" She turned and ran right into Dom.

He stared down at her. "Did you all plan on trapping me!" All exits of escape were blocked.

They stared waiting for her answer.

"Look guys, I don't know what you're waiting for but I have no say in this matter! It's been decided for me!" They were silent then Roald spoke up, "I'm sorry, Kel. I didn't know" With that Kel ran to her room. She lay on her bed until Jon and Thayet walked in.

"Kel, I hope you're alright with the arrangement…" Thayet started.

"We hoped you and Roald would grow to love each other since you are best friends already…" Jon continued.

"Just one month of spending time together and you'll see! Give Roald a chance! And if it doesn't work we will break it."

_One month isn't too long but she had a choice!_ Kel thought and hugged her maybe future in-laws and ran towards Roald's room to tell him. They were happy that they had a choice and being forced to spend some time together made them happy. Before they knew it the month was over and they had started to grow on each other…

"So, Kel, have you and Roald decides when you're getting married?" Alanna joked she loved teasing the two noticing their love growing.

Kel and Roald said together without looking at the Lioness "Midwinter." Alanna's jaw dropped. She was joking but they weren't!

Roald and Kel blushed.

Kel was in her dressing room when someone knocked at the door. "Come in!"

Neal, Owen and all her friends gave Kel a hug and wished her best of luck. Meathead made a remark too, "Man I never thought I would see Kel marry before the rest of us, except me of course!" Everyone hit him, hard too. Yuki and Neal were getting married in Midsummer.

They said good-bye and Kel was about to put on some paints when Dom came in. Dom wasn't too happy either and stated it with his words, "You had a _choice_ and you picked him!"

Kel had led Dom on and he flirted back but neither had confirmed there love —or crush, in Kel's case.

"Dom, we got to know each other better and it just…just happened."

"_Love_ doesn't _just happen_!"

Dom was getting closer to Kel-about an arms length away-and Kel was stuck in the corner with only lip paint to defend herself. She had a bad feeling about it.

"Didn't you think about me? I wanted to marry you! Not watch some Prince take you away!" He pinned Kel against the wall.

"Dom, I always think of you…just…"

"Just? Just not as a lover, right?" He was mad, Kel slid towards the door and opened her mouth to scream for help but Dom's lips muffed her cry and were hot against her own. Kel hit him and Tobe walk in, not seeing Dom's bruising cheek or Kel's swollen lips and reported,

"Kel the wedding has to be postponed, it seems Roald lost something for you and refuses to start until he gives it to you."

Kel sighed a sad sigh and looked at her feet. She wanted to get married before Dom did anything rash. Looking up to say that she would talk to Roald she saw two men approach Tobe from behind. Kel wanted to scream but Dom had covered her mouth and nose with a damp cloth and last she saw was Tobe getting hit on the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to buttons7 who fixed this chapter so it is readable!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: Sorry if I have bad spelling or grammar I used spell check but I think I missed things…that won't happen again and I don't own any of the characters : ) Oh except some names of servants!

A/N Thanks so much for telling me about Roald! Ugh sooo stupid, I think I wrote it with the "n" b/c I read the story in my head saying Ronald…if you understand what I mean…Okay here it goes change poor Roald's name and double check spelling and grammar thanks! um…I not sure what New Zealanders is but Kiwi was the only word I could think of that started with a "k" at 3Am : D

Um sorry guys if you think its a joke b/c its not, but if you think you could do a better job please do so I would love to read a Kel/Roald : )

Thanks buttons7 for editing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel woke up to some wide-eyed servants, her whole body ached like she was tied to a horse, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The servants jumped up, one racing to a door and another to a closet while the last one stayed and answered Kel.

"Milady, I am Alessia and Cailyn is fixing you a bath and Alena is getting you some clothing. You're at Masbolle right now, do you remember anything?"

The funny thing is that she didn't remember anything. Masbolle where had she heard that before? Kels head hurt. The servant smiled but it was a mischievous one, making Kel uncomfortable.

"I can't recall how I got here – the last thing I remember is the war ending."

"That's great you missed nothing!" The servants reaction was fake and Kel knew. What had happened to her? All she knew was she had to find out and fast.

Dom walked in to see Kel awake, before he came in the servant had signaled to Dom of Kel's memory loss. Kel saw Dom, he smiled but something wasn't right…she didn't melt and was having that feeling again, just like the one with Neal and Cleon. She didn't like him anymore.

Dom sat next to her on the bed and started the speech he had practiced, "Kel, It's about time you woke up! Meathead has been pestering me! After the celebration you had too much to drink and we had to tie you to your saddle to get you this far! It was like you forgot that we were going to visit my parents the day after the celebration!"

Kel was visiting Dom's parents! It was her dream coming true but she didn't love him any more what would she say!

"Um…Dom? I…um…did I say anything after I was drunk?"

"Yeah a lot of things but none made sense, why?"

"Oh good! I would have hated to say something I would regret today! How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days because Neal's knots were as clumsy as him and you kind of fell…"

"oh maybe that's why I don't remember anything…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roald and everyone else who loved Kel were in her room talking to Tobe as Neal healed a very large bump on his head.

"I told you Kel was looking very frighten and wasn't wearing her mask as Dom had her cornered in the room. When I told her about the wedding she was so sad and then when looked up to say something her eyes said trouble and Dom pulled out a cloth and knock her out and two big men bashed me around till I went black!"

Tobe's accent didn't fail even though he was scared and in pain. He had also been asleep for a few too many days.

Roald lost his temper. "I want Dom's head cut off! Send out teams to search for them! Get spies; get Daine and the animals; and all the mages! I want no house left un-searched or rock unturned!" He continued about finding Kel then he left the room in tears. Why? Why had he been so stupid and not put guards in front of Kel's door!

Then he headed for the stables. His mare was ready to go and he left for Masbolle. No one saw him leave because they were looking for Kel.

Dom had a feeling Roald would be coming soon but in how long? He wasn't going to wait. After Kel was cleaned up they talked over dinner. Dom's parents were in the Copper Isles visiting some old friends and he was safe here for now…

"Dom? Dom?"

"Oh sorry I was thinking of going back to New Hope for a nice trip down memory lane." He said flashing a smile he hoped would make her heart flip.

"Sounds nice…" She didn't like being alone with Dom it made her…uneasy, "When did you want to go?"

"Now." That was fast and he wasn't joking either. Kel's smile faded.

"Now! But it's so soon!"

"I heard they are tearing it down next week and thought time is running out." He said calmly.

"Tearing it down? But why? it is perfect and if war breaks out…oh no I can't let them!" Kel had forgotten Dom's presence and was feeling her eyes water, New Hope was her second home –how could they tear it down? "We must go. How long will it take to get there?"

"Not long, at least not a week but not a day either, but weather is unpredictable…" He got her, a cruel trick but keeping on the move was the idea and then when she was in love with him let them be found.

"I'll get ready." Kel got up to leave then stopped, "I don't have anything here."

"That's okay we can see if I got some breeches and shirts for you." That should make Roald happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Roald, running on a piece of bread and a kiwi, was galloping towards Masbolle, his horse slowed wanting a break from his rage but to be patted and asked "please I need to save her!" The horse understood.

Kel saw Dom did have some smaller things and Kel picked through them finally getting enough and realized that she was wearing some of his clothes already…they looked wrong on her. She was paying no attention to her surrounds while she tugged at the tunic and Dom had came up behind her and turned her around. Brushing his lips on her hand and he asked, "Do you like?"

Kel didn't like it and pushed away, she had a feeling this would happen but didn't know why.

"What was that for?"

Dom's hands had appeared around her waist…again. "What was what for?"

"You know what that kiss on my hand!" She tried to move his hand but he grabbed her wrist.

With a disappointed face "You didn't like it? I'm sorry, let me try again…" But this time he was going for the lips…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel's scream had reached Roald's ears! "Hang on Kel I'm coming!" but as he let these words escape his mouth, his horse was shot in the head by an arrow. The prince was thrown off his mount into the mud. He just rolled to cover and ran towards the scream. He reached Masbolle and was welcome with more arrows, meaning Kel and Dom where there.

"Dom let go of me!" Kel had heard herself scream. She felt help was on its way too, but didn't know who the help was. "Dom!"

"Kel don't you love me? Why did you flirt with me for four years!"

"It was just a crush! Well I did like you…I liked you up until today!"

"How can you wake up not _liking _me!" Dom was sure she still had something holding her back.

"She just woke up loving someone else!"

Kel and Dom turned their attention towards the person in the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A/N: I guess this story was short but it was my first fic I think it's going to end at ch. 3 or 4 but I'm writing this as I go along. But there is sooooo many stories where Dom is Mr. Great and I think the book had him like that but I wanted to see him as a mean guy! Thanks Buttons7 again for editing this and all my chapters and for the reviewers thanks so much for staying with me! I have a picture I made of Kel and Neal; the link is in my profile: )

Disclaimer: I own nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel and Dom saw Roald in the doorway with his sword out and ready to kill. Kel was able to get control of her emotions, but she wasn't feeling right. Why had she been crying? And why didn't she fight back?

"Roald?" She had on her Yamani mask. But didn't know if she could hold it because she was starting to become tired.

Roald saw Kel's blank face. "What happened Kel? Aren't you happy to see me?" His eyes trailed to her clothes and Kel grew red seeing what she was wearing and what he might assume. In that moment of time, Dom had swiftly drawn out a dagger and captured Kel, holding it to her neck. Kel was too exhausted for some reason and couldn't shake him off.

"Roald, Roald, Roald." Dom taunted while he took out a bottle containing a black liquid. "Kel doesn't remember your feelings or the month you spent together. Too bad."

Kel was getting dizzy. She was finally going to understand what was going on and she was going to fall asleep!

Roald saw Kel's knees weaken and then she fainted. "What did you do to her!"

"Oh don't worry, she just had dinner that contained this potion." He wiggled the bottle and put it back into his pocket.

"What does it do? Are you poisoning her?" Roald was nervous, Dom must be insane!

He was laughing, "No I just gave her a forgetting potion. It has a side effect that makes the person very tired. I might have given her too much though…"

Roald couldn't just stand there and went forward to fight, only to be stopped a step later by Dom's dagger pressing Kel's skin. Blood began to trickle down her neck.

Dom asked, "Roald I'm not done yet talking to you. What's the rush? What was the thing you wanted to give Kel on your wedding day? Did you find it?" Dom's smile made Roald uneasy, he didn't like the way this was going.

"A locket that she lost as a page, I saw a servant wearing it a while back and asked if I could have it."

"Did that locket look anything like this?" He pulled out the gold oval locket and grinned.

"Have you opened the locket before?"

Roald didn't like where this was going, that was definitely Kel's locket but he never thought to open it—that would be invading her privacy.

Dom opened the locket and…

A/N: I know this is short but I have more coming and it is almost over maybe I will update later or tomorrow: )


	4. Chapter 4

Roald reached Dom with his sword unsheathed and swung at him. Dom was shocked, but quickly recovered. He dropped Kel and the locket and attacked.

"Dom, if you love Kel so much, why can't you let her be happy?" Roald spoke trying to distract Dom.

"Kel is happy being free, as a Queen she couldn't do anything without it being criticized by an advisor or her people!" Dom studied Roald's footing and attacked his left side. The cut wasn't deep enough to hurt Roald, but it did ruined his clothing.

"Kel chose to become the queen, and being a knight is no different! I could order her to the Scanran border and you to the Copper Isles. You would never be together." Roald hit Dom's hand with the side of his sword. Dom dropped his sword and tripped over a chair.

Roald pressed his sword to Dom's neck; "I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to make you pay."

Dom then kicked his feet, making Roald fall, and ran away. "Some other time, Prince!"

Roald got up to go after him when he saw Kel; _she is so peaceful…when asleep._ Roald picked up her locket and tied it around her neck. Cradling Kel in his arms, he went to the stables and picked the biggest horse. Then he rode back to the palace with Kel.

Kel opened her eyes as they reached the palace gates, she looked at Roald and smiled, then went back to sleep. Roald was smiling as he entered the healers' rooms. "Roald! Do your parents know you're back? Where have you…" Duke Baird stopped as he saw Kel in Roald's arms.

"Duke Baird, can you cure memory loss?"

A few days later... Kel was lying in the infirmary recovering from her memory loss. The magic had made her sleep for a couple of days, but she remembered everything. "Mithros!" was the first thing Kel said.

"Mithros indeed!" Roald was beside her bed. Kel hugged him as he kissed her all over. "I was worried you wouldn't remember anything!" He said looking into her eyes. Kel smiled, "I wish I had forgotten." Roald was going to reply when Kel kissed him. They broke apart when a crowd started cheering.

"Well, when is the wedding?" Alanna shouted.

"Tomorrow," Roald and Kel kissed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobe, I don't want you to think I am acting girly, but how do I look?" Kel asked as she was ready to head to the wedding.

"Very good, Milady." She kissed his forehead and headed down the hallway as Tobe followed.

After the wedding Roald asked the question that was burning up inside him, "Kel what is in the locket?"

"You really want to know?" Kel was teasing him.

"Yes, I really want to know."

"You'll have to catch me then!" Kel shouted as she ran down the hall. Roald chased after her and reached a courtyard but he didn't see Kel. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Kel tackled him, when she was on top of him she opened the locket, "As a page I never thought about things other girls did at my age, but I did like to look good before I kicked Joren around, so he knew it was a girl beating him up!" Inside the locket was a mirror.

"Kel, you have some very interesting…er…ideas…" Was all Roald could say before he broke out laughter. Kel smacked him, and he swept her up in a kiss.

The End 


End file.
